Bag Of Tricks
by Calista Angora
Summary: I know... This has been done a million times... A girl at CGL. I don't think I'm going to make this a romance tho, so keep your balls on and give me a shot!
1. 1

Hello! Welcome to my newest story! I just got done reading about half of the Holes fictions on here, and I now this has been done about 300 times, but just give me a shot okay?  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Holes characters, Louis does. And if you don't know who he is, then why are you even in here? Hello!?  
  
Dedication:: I don't have one. But I will. Next Chapter. I hope. I think. Please god?  
  
Contact:: ll questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, or anything else like that should either be posted here, AOL instant messaged to I Hug Squirrels or e-mailed to Happysuhsi1353@yahoo.com.  
  
Authors Notes:: I got my DJ fixed, so you can comment if you'd like. the link to it's in my user profile. just take a look! Also, if you have a journal on that server, be sure to add me! I'm also at Neopets!!  
  
Date:: February 2nd  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Candy stared at the pile of money on her bed.  
  
Six thousand, eight hundred and seventy seven dollars. And sixty-five cents.  
  
That was a lot of money for a 14-year-old to have, and an even larger amount to have stolen in one job. But it was easy. And clean. No muss, no fuss. Just the number and the lovely 'crack' the safe made when it opened. And then the cool feeling of chilled bills. She let the three quarters and two pennies slip between her black fingernails and smiled to herself.  
  
This time tomorrow, she would be gone.  
  
On a plane, a boat, in the back of a freaking dairy truck if she had to. But she wouldn't stay any longer. This place had sucked her in, and wouldn't let her out. It was grimy and dirty, and full of Hookers. The only place she could go without being poked at was St. Mary's, the church down the street, and even they had to close their doors on her some time.  
  
She smiled at herself in the mirror. She was quite pretty, with this eye catching bright blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had crooked teeth, but they weren't bad, they made her look cute and innocent. Two things she was not. Living by yourself for four years had taken it's toll on her, the small thieving jobs she pulled barely got rent. There was only one thing she hated about herself, and that was er name. What kind of evil people would name their child CANDY? Must've been hippies.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
A twenty had somehow slipped its way into the heat vent, and was now flapping around in the scalding air. She leaned over the bed, attempting to snatch it up, when it slipped all the way into the duct. She watched helplessly as it started to curl and burn, emitting a cloud of thick gray smoke. The fire from that single bill caught onto the dirty shag carpet next to the duct, and then climbed onto her dresser.  
  
She was trapped in the middle of a fiery inferno.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Twitch started twittering madly as the chunky yellow bus pulled up into the circle driveway to take the boys to counseling.  
  
"Dude. it's a friggin bus!"  
  
Squid had to restrain him as he leapt for the doors of the bus. He let out a disappointed squeak and his visor was crushed under the wheels of the two- ton bus. They could barley make out the flattened red and plack scrap.  
  
"See turd, you could be crushed right now," said Zig Zag, pushing him onto the bus and into the front seat, "then who will Squid baby?"  
  
"Aww fuck you man."  
  
"Come on boys, sit down or we'll be late. Dr. Michael's won't like that much will he?"  
  
Mrs. William, the bus driver was pudgy fifty-year-old who was always willing to show you pictures of her children and grand babies. She had this red hair that she seemed to sweep up in a bun that always let fly away stands loose. Her face was smeared with red lipstick and the Maybeliene eye liner that she had bought from the CVS clearance rack. The radio was always set on country, so the boys usually brought along their headphones.  
  
The bus rumbled onto the highway towards the counselor's office and a new destiny for the group.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Well. right now it's a little slow, I know, but it'll improve next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading, be sure to review and tip your bar tenders! 


	2. 2

I'm sorry I took so long to update this, but I'm going to try and make this one nice and long. I also wanted to say that I am thinking about getting some muses... but I'm not quite sure... AND IT WONT BE SQUID! He is over played! Yes he is cute, but NO I do not want to be like everyone else and claim him. So there! :-P  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Dedication:: To aNgEl-EyEz2529. Holes: my Edition ROCKED! I loved it! Like a lot! I hope you update soon! It ROCKED! Ha... well... Squid and Rattler are so cute! Even though I strongly believe he belongs to Zig Zag... Also to ZiggyGirl, thanks so much for the review, I hope you keep going with the Concept thing, they're really cool!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Holes. Never have, never will. I do own Dr. Mitchell and Dr. Micheal.  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Date Typed:: February 12  
  
Authors Notes:: Once again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I know the boys POV wont make much sense near the end, just think about it for a bit, and I think you'll get it. I'll explain it better in the next chapter... I think... Oh well... Just review!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Candy watched in horror as the last of the apartment complex crumbled at her feet. There was a in blanket wrapped around her shoulders, to keep her from the coolish April air, but it never got cold enough in Texas for a blanket. She was unharmed, except for her long hair, which was singed bad and was starting to smell, but that didn't matter right now. She glared down at the measly 10 dollar bill she had managed to grasp before being pulled out by a fire man.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Moray?" asked one of them, running his glove covered hands through his ash filled hair, "We're going to have to take you in for questioning. This was your home, correct?"  
  
She nodded silently and followed him to the back of an awaiting squad car, which had been waiting for her.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
"So Miss Moray, how old are you?" asked a pot bellied 'pig' standing over Candy with a cup of coffee and a chocolate glazed doughnut in his chubby hands.  
  
"14 sir."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Dead sir."  
  
"Foster parents?"  
  
"46363 Ingots Drive in Houston sir. I refuse to stay with them and their stuck up 13 year old daughter. I am not a slave and I do not appreciate the way I was treated. I am not a serious criminal sir, and if I am to be treated like one, then I shall act like one. So I ran away. Stole a car and ran away."  
  
The whole time she was saying this he was scribbling quickly on a clipboard.  
  
"And how did you acquire money to hold an apartment of your own?"  
  
"Did some jobs. Five bucks a pop, fifty for the whole case. I was a Waitress for a little, before the place I worked at got shot up. Then I went to stealing. Hooked up with the Bloods and shot up a couple of paty stores, the usual. Sold some drugs."  
  
She had said this all within one or two breaths, not even caring she was talking to a police officer. So what? She'd go to prison. At least they would feed her and give her a place to stay. She had stayed in jail before, for about two weeks, before someone paid bail and she slept in a dumpsite.  
  
"Did you burn your house down?"  
  
She was a pyromaniac, and was positive her file stated that clearly, but she hadn't done this on purpose. She was planning on it, but not tonight.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay..." he said, setting his pencil down, "I believe we've had enough for tonight. Now if you'll excuse me for a minute I'm going to go and make your cell nice and comfy."  
  
He chuckled to himself and stepped out, leaving her ni the dimly lit room all by herself.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
"Now boys, I want you to tell me why you all are here," said Dr. Mitchell in her false, honey voice, that peopled commonly used with Zero when discussing him.  
  
"Cuz you made us!" said Magnet, leaning back in his plastic chair and grinning, "otherwise we'd be out digging' no?"  
  
The boys laughed at this, but were shushed by the cold look Dr. Michael sent them. IT sucked a lot, having two councilors instead of one, because the second that one shut up, another one would talk. So many questions and answers went on here, they could hardly keep track.  
  
"Now boys, we have a question that may forever seal you destiny," said Dr. Michael, giving Dr. Mitchell a hidden smile, "If you had the choice to go back to camp Green Lake, with better food and counselors fo course, would you go...?"  
  
"No way in hell could you get me back in that damn desert." Said Squid, chewing on the top of a pencil eraser he always had now, that he wasn't trusted with toothpicks, (More on that later), "would we have to dig?"  
  
"Yes. But this time it would not be to find any treasure."  
  
"Are there going to be girls this time?" Asked Zig Zag raising his eye brows ni a hilarious manner, "How bouta play mate!? And are you going to record everything we say and do? And have microphones and cameras...?"  
  
"Ricky..." said Dr. Michael frowning, "The old Warden did NOT have cameras or microphones."  
  
"The reason we ask you this question boys," said Dr. Mitchell, glaring at Magnet who was trying to stick a pad of post its in his pockets, "is that the camp has been reopened. And you guys are going. Two weeks from today. Your sentences aren't over yet."  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Thanks for reading, be sure to review! 


End file.
